Move
by Naoko Asakura
Summary: Take this, ladies and gentlemen!
1. Chapter 1

Move

By Naoko Asakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo! Wuuugh!

Author's Note: Yum. This could be taken in any way you like.

They move in silence. As fast and slick as a new blade, and twice as hot. Their deep connection and burning eyes see past the rough exteriors of just a wayward fighter and an equally lawless girl. They clash with sharpened tongues and beat eachother down with afflictive words, always reaching with aching fingers for each other's hearts and throats. Prying eyes keep them refraining from touching.

They move in tandem, and their voices gasp for breath in a call and response as they collide with eachother once again. One heart beating without leaving the other behind and they grope for eachother in the darkness with the same wanting hands. Their lips utter the opposite's name… like a mantra, or a rhapsody duet.

She's closer to shattering with each inaudible syllable he expresses against her collarbone, his eyelashes flirting with her cheeks as he trails kisses down her jaw. The detachment from her own body sends her soul reeling with the idea that she shares his euphoria.

He grips her sides as she twists graceful and feral at the same time, and marvels at how such a small girl can have such life in her. He even wonders how she can stay so desirable, what with the lack of food on a daily basis. His clouded eyes flutter closed and he seals her rosy mouth with his thin, chapped lips. For a moment, he doesn't know what to do with himself. He feels as though he were about to…

"Mugen…"

The sound of his name sets his insides on fire.

"Mugen!"

He calls her name mutely and buries his face in the crook of her neck again.

"MUGEN, WAKE UP!"

A sharp pain comes like an alarm to his head, and his eyes snap wide open. There she is, standing over him looking lovelier than ever with the sun at her back. He fights down the need to pull her down to him and instead, lands a sweeping kick at her ankles. She lands on the ground with a soft thud and before she can even begin to complain, he's already up from his temporary bed of moss and leaves.

"You're so mean! Inconsiderate jerk!" She grinds out between her teeth. Her eyes smolder with annoyance as she stands up again. Beyond them both, another man stands and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. With a sigh, he turns and walks down the path. She sees him go and cries out in protest. "Jin! Wait up! Don't leave me with this loser!"

He ambles down the path lazily, only looking as she brushes past him. For a moment, he can see her flushed face and her sparkling eyes, and he chuckles lowly to himself. The other man cranes his neck to look at him with questioning eyes. He answers with another chuckle and a shrug.

"I had a good dream… What's it to you?"

End.


	2. The Second Dream

Move

Second Dream.

By Naoko Asakura

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or Samurai Champloo… BAH!

Author's Note: So I was just chilling out five seconds ago when all the sudden that sweet Dave Matthews song pops on my play list. Damn, that song is good. Anyways, it reminded me of something… XD

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Hip lock up so tight  
You drive me crazy  
Crazy is all right  
With you looking at me  
You make me feel high  
Every single thing you do to me  
Is like I'm drunk  
I do my best for you I do_"

(The Dave Matthews Band, Before These Crowded Streets).

* * *

_Somehow, they ended up that way._

…_**That **way._

_When they'd stopped for the night, they never expected the situation that they were placed in. Their other comrade, even as fit as he was, had somehow fallen ill with a common virus. It was contagious, never the less, and so when they stopped at the small inn for the night, he took a different room. Three sick people was worse than one, of course._

_Really though, when they entered the room that they were "forced" to share, they fell silent. The door shut with a dull thud, and then the yawning quiet overcame them. It wasn't like them to act so demure, but could they help it?_

"_So." He began, his unruly hair pressing up against the wall as he leaned against it. She followed suit and slumped against it as well. Another brief silence followed before she replied his single word._

"_So what?" She murmured, not looking at him. Was she not bothering, or was she keeping herself from taking his shape in? It was something that even she herself was curious about. Her young mind was full to bursting with complex thoughts that she'd been entertaining earlier in the day, all surrounding that man._

_She had an epiphany long ago, and it's subject was their relationship._

…_And unbeknownst to her, he'd had the same thought._

_There was something about her that he couldn't place, but whatever it was, he lusted after it. So when finally he snuck a look at her from out of the corner of his eye, he was mildly surprised to see her glancing at him as well. His lips twisted into a smirk and he turned fully to her._

"_So what's on your mind?" He asked bluntly. He could tell already by the blush on her face that it wasn't something she'd tell him, but he'd make her tell… Definitely. She stood stiff though, her shoulders hunched and her fingers tangled with themselves at her breast. She certainly looked nervous. Embarrassed, even._

"_I… Nothing." She crossed the room to sit on the floor, her back facing him, the light of the small lantern in the corner of the room flickering shapes across her back. With a feigned snort of irritation, he too crossed the room, sitting in front of her._

"_Whatever. If you're not going to tell me what's got you so red and weird looking, then I'm just going to have to squeeze it out of your scrawny little body." He muttered. Shadows cast themselves over his face as his eyes flitted to her small mouth. He almost laughed as they shaped a scowl. How cute._

"_Mugen, it's none of your business, so leave me alone!" She exclaimed, giving him a push that fate deemed a bit too hard. He dodged her hands easily, and she flew forward into his chest with a soft thud. He let himself fall backward too, and as she lifted her head, their eyes met._

"_Fuu, what are you-?" His words died on his lips as he could see her eyes smoldering with something. Suddenly, the gravity of the room felt so much more heavy, and his head was spinning as they connected._

_Fuck… He thought, feeling her elbows brush his shoulders when she propped herself up. Why have I been wasting my money? _

_Suddenly though, her lips were gone from his, and when his eyelids lifted, he could see the guilty expression in her eyes. Leave it to her to be courteous and apologetic to a horny bastard like himself who spent his money on women who couldn't **truly **satisfy him._

"_I'm sorry." She said softly, rolling off of him and crawling to the other side of the room where a futon lay neatly made. Mugen sat up, his eyes following her as she made her place. Moments later, he was at her side again, and even closer._

"_Keep going." He whispered to her ear before kissing her himself. He was surprised at how easily she fell into it, and how suddenly he found himself without clothing underneath her, his back to the wall. The cold on his back was a sharp contrast to the heat she was giving him, and he gasped softly as her lips pressed against his chest softly._

_Maybe rough sex wasn't all it was cracked up to be._

_He was already deeply connected with her, and the weight of the air in the room continued to crush him. His head spun as her hands cradled either side of his face, holding his face to her breast as he did what he was best at._

"_M-Mugen…!" He could feel the word slip out of her mouth, and felt himself grow white hot at the revelation that he could make he feel so._

_His hands moved all over her as she sang her feelings, and for once, he was truly happy... It just felt so natural and right to him._

_

* * *

_

"What do **you **think, Mugen?"

Almost like a record scratching off abruptly, he blinked. The moment was gone, and when he looked into her eyes, he saw nothing there but exasperation. No burning love, no passion, just the tired eyes of a young girl faced with her reality.

"What?" He said more than he asked. Before he could say anything else, Fuu puffed a sigh of exasperation as she uncrossed her arms and continued down the left side of the fork they'd come to on the road. Before following her, Jin cast him a suspicious glance. Mugen sneered at him, still feeling warm from his day dream.

"Whatever." He muttered, following the other two. He could hear Fuu babbling about how she believed that the inn they were headed towards had a lower staying price than the one at the end of the right fork. He didn't care… Just as long as he could find some loose woman to relieve himself on.

…Why did he have a sinking feeling though?


End file.
